Un pequeño ninja
by Ertal77
Summary: John Watson es el primer y el único amigo de Sherlock Holmes. Kidlock. Este fic participa en el reto The Game is On del Foro I am Sherlocked.


Sherlock Holmes nunca antes había tenido un amigo. Era un niño extraño, siempre centrado en sus cosas y muy poco atento a las personas que le rodeaban, y sus intentos por ser aceptado dentro de un grupo siempre solían torcerse. Era muy frustrante. Por lo visto, para hacer amigos era necesario reírse en el momento adecuado y llorar o estar triste también justo en el momento correcto. ¿Cómo iba a saber hacer él esas cosas? No podían aprenderse en un libro, ¿verdad?

Descubrir a John Watson había sido como abrir el cofre de un tesoro, del que iban saliendo a diario pequeñas maravillas. Y pensar que habían vivido diez años en el mismo barrio antes de encontrarse… A Sherlock le dolía el tiempo perdido cuando pensaba en ello. Porque John era exactamente el tipo de persona que él necesitaba: valiente, alegre, bastante listo, y sobre todo fiel. No se dejaba arredrar cuando los otros niños se burlaban de Sherlock, no agachaba la cabeza y fingía no conocerle, como habían hecho otros niños antes, e incluso no dudaba a la hora de hacerse con unas cuantas piedras y arremeter contra los pequeños pillos y sus burlas mezquinas. Y tampoco le importaba (no mucho, al menos) meterse en líos siguiendo a Sherlock en alguna de sus investigaciones. Porque investigar misterios era la actividad favorita de Sherlock Holmes, y ¿qué clase de investigador de pacotilla sería si no contara con un fiel ayudante a su lado? Realmente, John Watson era el mejor amigo que Sherlock hubiera podido encontrar, y a menudo se imaginaba su futuro como adultos, el brillante detective/científico y su ayudante, aclarando hasta el misterio más pequeño que Londres les pudiera brindar.

Las familias de ambos habían acogido la amistad de manera más tibia. Sherlock se había ganado varias reprimendas por pasar demasiado tiempo en casa de los Watson.

—Pero, mamá— protestaba Sherlock ante su madre—, yo quiero pasar más rato con John. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi mejor amigo.

—Sherlock…— contestaba su madre, suspirando—. Te lo he explicado como cien veces. No tiene nada de malo, pero no puedes forzar tu presencia de esa manera. Cuando veas que empiezan a preparar la cena, tienes que despedirte y volver a casa. Si no, les estás obligando a invitarte a cenar.

—¡Pues mejor, así me quedo más rato con John!

La madre soltó un bufido de frustración.

—¡Es de mala educación, Sherlock! ¿Y si a sus padres no les viene bien que te quedes a cenar en su casa?

 _Menuda tontería_ , pensó Sherlock. _¿Por qué no va a venirles bien? ¿Qué más les dará si me quedo o no?_ Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, porque lo único que iba a ganar era que su madre volviera a repetirle el mismo argumento sin sentido.

Sus ganas de pasar más tiempo junto a John no entendían de buenas maneras. Por eso, una noche que ya había acabado sus deberes y se había cansado de leer, bajó a darle las buenas noches a su madre.

—¿Te acuestas ya? Puedes leer o ver la tele media hora más, mañana es domingo y no tienes que levantarte pronto.

—Es que tengo sueño. ¡Buenas noches, Myc!

Su hermano, que estaba leyendo algo en el ordenador portátil, sentado al lado de su madre en la sala de estar, le correspondió con un gruñido y un enarcamiento de cejas. Sherlock corrió escaleras arriba antes de que su hermano le dedicase una sola mirada más. Mycroft tenía la habilidad de leerle la mente, o eso creía Sherlock, y esa simple mirada de sospecha había sido más que suficiente.

Una vez en su habitación, Sherlock abrió la ventana y se deslizó al otro lado. Hacía unos días había calculado que, si avanzaba unos pocos pasos por el alféizar, con mucho cuidado, podía llegar al castaño que crecía en el patio trasero. Solo tenía que dar un pequeño salto, y abrazarse a la fuerte rama que se alargaba hacia él, saludándole. En un minuto estaba bajando por el rugoso tronco del árbol; un pequeño salto más, y ¡voilá! Estaba en el suelo.

Sherlock se deslizó como una sombra hacia la calle, ágil como un gato y silencioso como un fantasma. Había practicado con John, jugando a los ninjas, y estaba muy orgulloso del resultado. Podría cruzar todo el barrio y nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a oírle o a verle. Muy pronto la casa de John se alzó ante él. Sonriendo, el niño se acercó, estudiando las posibles vías de acceso a la habitación de John. Confiaba en una tubería determinada, pero observándola en ese momento, quizá se veía demasiado vieja y oxidada para usarla como escalera.

Justo entonces unas voces llamaron su atención. Por lo visto, la familia Watson todavía estaba en la sala de estar. Sherlock se acercó con cuidado a la ventana de la sala, en la parte trasera de la planta baja. Avanzó vigilando bien dónde pisaba por el patio lleno de trastos viejos y matorrales; no quería pisar nada que pudiera hacer ruido y delatar su presencia.

Una voz se destacaba por encima de las otras: el padre de John. Estaba gritando, quejándose de algo, y la voz lastimera de la madre le respondía de vez en cuando. ¿Estaba John también en esa habitación? La única forma de averiguarlo era asomándose a la ventana. Sherlock se acercó más y se centró en escuchar la conversación.

—…No sé ni para qué vuelvo a esta casa, Joan, la verdad— estaba diciendo el padre—. Para lo que me encuentro cuando vuelvo… Solo lágrimas y quejas por tu parte, y los críos molestando todo el tiempo.

—Jack, por favor, no levantes la voz…— suplicó la madre.

—¡Esta es mi casa, y grito cuanto quiero! ¡Solo faltaría que tuvieras que decirme tú cuándo puedo gritar y cuándo no!

Sherlock echó un vistazo rápido, esperando que la hiedra que tapaba parte de la ventana cubriese también la parte de su cabeza que asomaba. John estaba allí, en efecto, abrazado a su hermana mayor. Ambos estaban muy quietos y muy serios al fondo de la sala, mientras que su padre se paseaba como un león enjaulado y su madre estaba sentada a la mesa. Ante ella, el televisor emitía un culebrón de la BBC con la voz bastante alta. El padre levantaba la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la televisión, mientras que la voz de la madre le llegaba a Sherlock como un murmullo apenas audible.

—Solo digo que no deberías gritar delante de los niños, Jack. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que hayas bebido y no tienen por qué verte así.

El hombre estampó el puño sobre la mesa, y las paredes parecieron retumbar. Sherlock dio un respingo y se agachó. _Si su padre me ve ahora, con lo enfadado que está... no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría_ , decidió. Se sentó bajo la enredadera, sin volver a asomarse, pero siguió escuchando.

—¡Bebo cuando me apetece y cuanto me apetece! ¡Y por qué crees que bebo, mujer! ¿Crees que es agradable volver a casa a enfrentarme contigo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dejo cada vez que vuelvo a casa?

Sherlock escuchó un sollozo; estaba seguro solo a un setenta y cinco por ciento de que provenía de la madre de John.

—Por favor, Jack...

—¡Con ella no tengo que pensar en hipotecas, ni en matrículas de colegios, ni en niñas a las que expulsan por pelearse en clase! ¡Ni en inútiles que no son capaces ni de arreglarse como Dios manda para recibir a su marido!

El tono del hombre había ido subiendo, y Sherlock solo oyó un susurro como respuesta, algo que no pudo descifrar pero que provocó un nuevo golpe. Sonoro. Fuerte. Acompañado del inconfundible sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Nervioso y con las manos sudadas por los nervios, Sherlock se arrastró fuera del jardín lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

No tenía ánimos para volver a casa. Se sentó en el jardín de la casa de enfrente de los Watson, un jardín mucho más agradable que aquel patio lleno de cajas y herrumbre, y se quedó allí esperando hasta que el ruido terminó y todas las luces de la casa se apagaron. Esperó diez minutos más, observando su reloj e instándole a que hiciera pasar el tiempo más rápido. Al fin, se levantó y se volvió a meter en el patio de los Watson. Agarró la tubería oxidada con ambas manos y tiró con fuerza. Hizo un poco de ruido, aunque podía pasar por el sonido del viento, pero lo más importante fue que resistió. Bien. Ahora solo era cuestión de ser ligero como una pluma, algo que cualquier ninja podía conseguir con éxito absoluto. Sherlock respiró hondo y empezó a trepar.

La tubería parecía a punto de soltarse a cada momento, pero eran solo unos pocos metros. La casa de John tenía solo dos plantas, al contrario que la de Sherlock que tenía tres, así que subir hasta el primer piso no era difícil, y llegar desde la tubería hasta la ventana de John era pan comido. Aliviado por no haberse roto el cráneo en el intento, Sherlock llamó con los nudillos en el cristal. Al principio no hubo respuesta, y al muchacho se le ocurrió que quizá John se había dormido tan pronto su cabeza había tocado la almohada, y que había arriesgado el cuello para subir ahí arriba para nada. Pero no, después de un altercado familiar como aquel, ¿cómo iba a dormirse John tan deprisa? Al segundo toque en la ventana, John finalmente se asomó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Sherlock encaramado en su alféizar.

—¡Sherlock! ¿Pero cómo has subido?— exclamó en cuanto le hubo abierto la ventana y su amigo saltó dentro de su dormitorio.

Sherlock sonrió, satisfecho, aunque una mirada a su amigo hizo que su sonrisa se transformara en un ceño fruncido. John tenía los ojos rojos y todavía había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo, se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza. John dudó un instante, pero enseguida le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se soltaron, un minuto después, Sherlock volvió a mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras John se limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas de la cara e intentaba sonreírle también.

—En serio, Sherlock... Estás loco, ¿pero cómo has subido? Esa tubería no aguanta tu peso.

—No te olvides de que soy un ninja. ¡Los ninjas nos podemos subir a cualquier parte sin riesgo a caernos!

Ambos rieron, solo un eco de lo que sus risas solían ser.

—Tienes que marcharte enseguida, Sherlock— dijo John, nervioso—. Si mi padre te oye, estamos listos. Hoy está muy enfadado.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso he venido.

Cualquier sombra de sonrisa que quedara en el rostro de John cayó al instante.

—¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—He venido a verte, y lo he oído todo por la ventana. Por eso tenía que subir, estaba preocupado.

—Un momento, un momento... ¿Me has estado espiando?

Había algo en la voz de John que Sherlock no lograba descifrar, algo que nunca había oído antes en su tono.

—Sherlock, eso es... horrible. ¿Cómo has podido?— John desvió la mirada de su amigo, y cerró las manos en forma de puños, tan apretados que sus nudillos pronto se volvieron blancos. Sherlock conocía esos gestos, aunque nunca los había visto en su amigo. Sintió cómo la incredulidad le invadía—. Sherlock, ¿se te ha pasado por la cabeza que hay cosas que no quiero compartir contigo? Ni contigo, ni con nadie. Son... demasiado íntimas. Yo no quería que vieras eso, ¡no tenías ningún derecho a espiarnos!— Se dio la vuelta hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Sherlock y escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Sherlock dio un paso hacia él, pero John pareció sentir el movimiento—. ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora mismo, Sherlock, quiero estar solo! Y... y no vuelvas.

Las últimas palabras fueron como un cuchillo desgarrando el pecho de su amigo. Sherlock empezó de nuevo a alzar su mano hacia John, pero reaccionó a tiempo y retiró la mano antes de tocar su hombro. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y, sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer o decir, volvió a deslizarse por la ventana.

Más tarde, en su propia habitación, no conseguía recordar cómo había vuelto a bajar por la tubería o cómo había vuelto a subir por el árbol hasta su ventana. Su mente estaba en blanco, con solo aquellas palabras de John en letras enormes repitiéndose en su cabeza. _No vuelvas_. ¿Quería decir John que no volviera esa noche? ¿Que no volviera en unos días, hasta que se le pasase el enfado? ¿O que no volviera nunca? Sherlock no tenía ni idea de qué iba a ser de él en caso de que fuera la tercera opción.

¿Tan grave era lo que había hecho? Él no había pretendido espiarle, solo quería... darle una sorpresa, hacerle una visita a escondidas. En su mente había parecido una buena idea, algo arriesgado y divertido, el tipo de cosas que solían hacer John y él, el tipo de cosas que eran la base de su amistad.

Al día siguiente, durante la comida con su familia, seguía dándole vueltas y de repente se dio cuenta de cómo encajaban en el puzzle multitud de pequeños detalles, de retazos de conversaciones con John, de comentarios dejados caer al vuelo por su madre cuando hablaba de los Watson. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta Sherlock de cómo eran las cosas en la familia de John? Pasaba muchísimas horas con él, y entraba y salía de su casa todo el tiempo. ¿Qué clase de amigo no se enteraba de los problemas por los que estaba pasando su mejor amigo, su _único_ amigo?

Sherlock se pasó el resto del domingo encerrado en su habitación, estirado en su cama mirando al techo. Su madre subió a verle para intentar convencerle para que bajara a cenar, pero no estaba interesado. Myc solo le abrió la puerta y le observó con el ceño fruncido. De alguna manera, Myc lo sabía, como siempre sabía todo. Ambos compartieron una larga mirada, en la que Sherlock le preguntó mentalmente qué debía hacer. Myc se encogió de hombros y se marchó. El niño se giró en la cama con un suspiro, y se encogió en posición fetal de cara a la pared. _Bueno, era de esperar_ , pensó. _¿Qué puede saber Myc sobre hacer amigos? Yo al menos tengo a John, él no tiene ninguno._ Y tras un instante pensó: _Tenía, ahora estamos igual._ Y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

John le evitó durante una semana entera. No iban al mismo colegio, aunque generalmente recorrían juntos parte del camino, pero de repente John no estaba esperándole en la esquina en la que quedaban siempre, y Sherlock se vio obligado a caminar solo, con el corazón encogido, como solía hacer años atrás, antes de conocer a John, cuando caminaba al colegio dos pasos por detrás de Mycroft, apresurando el paso cuando tenían que pasar por delante del grupo de matones de patio. De nuevo era igual, solo que ahora la soledad pesaba el doble que antes, porque no había un John sonriente esperándole para volver juntos a casa. Sherlock tuvo muchas horas muertas para estudiar hasta la última sombra del techo de su cuarto mientras se maldecía por haber perdido la confianza de John de aquella manera tan tonta.

El sábado siguiente, uno de los más aburridos que Sherlock pudiera recordar en toda su vida, se retiró a su habitación pronto, otra vez, y tras un rato acabó tirando su libro de _Los criminales más famosos de Gran Bretaña_ a la otra punta de su dormitorio, agobiado. Se estaba preparando para otra noche de automortificación, cuando un ruidito le alertó. El sonido se repitió: era un ligero golpeteo en el cristal de su ventana. Se acercó y la abrió, pensando en una rama del castaño, o quizá un pájaro. Pero no. Debajo de su ventana, en el patio, estaba John, tirando pequeñas chinas a su cristal para llamarle. Sherlock no podía decidir si se sentía más aliviado o más preocupado mientras bajaba por el castaño hacia el suelo.

—¡John! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

De hecho, era bastante obvio que no lo estaba. John tenía de nuevo los ojos rojos, y bajo ellos lucía unas profundas ojeras. A Sherlock le pareció angustiado, y se moría de ganas de volverle a abrazar. Quería alargar los brazos y encerrar entre ellos a su amigo, protegerle de cualquier contrariedad con la que el mundo externo le pudiera herir.

John se encogió de hombros y estudió con atención las puntas de sus zapatos.

—Están... están discutiendo otra vez. Y... no sabía adónde más ir.

Los dos se quedaron por un momento callados e inmóviles, como si tuvieran miedo de iniciar cualquier tipo de movimiento, pero Sherlock vio la intención, un gazapo de acercamiento por parte de John, y no la desaprovechó. En cuanto él dio un paso hacia John y abrió sus brazos, el chico se lanzó hacia ellos. Sherlock le envolvió, deseando tener más brazos para poder cubrirle como una manta. John era suyo y solo suyo; ¿cómo se atrevía nadie a hacerle daño? Esperó, paciente, hasta que su amigo dejara caer todos los amargos lagrimones que necesitara, y cuando le pareció que empezaba a calmarse ambos se dejaron caer bajo el árbol, tendidos sobre la hierba todavía con los brazos en torno al otro. Las estrellas brillaban claras entre las ramas del castaño.

—Hace muchos años que dura— musitó John, rompiendo el silencio—. Harry y yo lo sabemos desde hace más de un año, encontramos una foto en la cartera de papá. Estaba él con otra mujer, sentada sobre sus rodillas. Es mucho más joven que mamá y lleva mucho maquillaje, mamá dice que es una prostituta. No sé si es verdad o solo lo dice porque está enfadada—. John hizo una pausa y se puso cómodo sobre el pecho de Sherlock. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla, pero Sherlock no se quejó. Era agradable tener a su John tan cerca—. Mamá dice que hace años que espera que papá se canse de esa mujer o de ella, que se decida, y que cualquier día puede que papá haga las maletas y se vaya. Pero últimamente bebe mucho más y está siempre de mal humor.

—Entonces se irá pronto.

John soltó una risa seca, sin humor.

—Eso no es... muy sensible por tu parte, Sherlock.

—Pero es verdad.

—Sí, es verdad—. Se hizo otro silencio. Sherlock alzó la mano y acarició los cabellos de John para apartarlos de su barbilla. Su amigo suspiró, y Sherlock decidió seguir acariciándole el pelo—. No me puedo enfadar contigo, Sherlock, porque siempre tienes razón. Tendría que haberte contado antes cómo están las cosas en mi casa.

—Siento haberos espiado— se apresuró a disculparse Sherlock, viendo al fin su oportunidad para hacerlo—. Te juro que no fue a propósito, yo solo quería subir a verte. No me importa nada lo que haga el resto de tu familia.

John suspiró otra vez.

—Bien, porque a mí ahora mismo tampoco.

Y cuando Sherlock bajó la cabeza para mirar a John, observó que su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados, con expresión relajada, y que en sus labios lucía una sonrisa.


End file.
